His Nightmares
by DaniCry
Summary: What happens when Konoha's famous Copy-nin crosses paths with two fun-loving prank-pulling kunoichi...? Will Mimiko's fire and kidnapped Crys keep him on his toes? OCs
1. StRaNgE InTrOdUcTiOnS

**~Strange Introductions~**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, and the skies were clear. The gates to the village where open, and standing in a clothes shop not far from the entrance, A dark haired woman, with clear eyes, and a mask, was browsing clothes. She looked up when she saw a single person walking into the village. She smirked, and hid behind a stand of clothes, watching the figure.

A young woman aged round 23 with honey blonde hair had just finished a B- ranked mission and had already handed in the report. although my to her sadness she had been given the option/request of doing to that night's fireworks display and needed a kimono if she went. so as she walked down the market street she passed a popular clothes shop and sighed all she wanted was to go home and sleep food and other people could wait... or so she thought

The black haired woman, seeing the blonde, grinned broadly, and in a quick, sneaky movement, reached out from a certain shop, and pulled her in.

"My my darling, you **are** a mess...A mission, I assume?" she says, in a sweet voice, that is low toned

Startled in still in a daze the young women looked around until her eyes rested on the black hair women and sighed "Ma'am, I'm sorry can I do something for you, I have to meet someone and then I plan on going home to sleep."

"Oh, nonsense, not looking likes this you're not child!" she says, in a sweet voice "Come, let me get you properly attired..."

"NO! I can't I have to go and getting dressed up to party tonight is not on my list of things to do. I just want to go to bed!

The woman sighed loudly, and motioned towards her dress "You look disgusting...Your clothes are ripped, your hair is matted, and has leaves in it...your "friend" can wait until you look half way decent young lady..." The woman has a mask pulled over half of her face, only showing one eye, which is crystal clear. The eye is unique, having spirals in it. The rest of her face is hidden behind her long, massive black, curly hair. _"She seems oddly familiar..."_ "My name is Mimiko Makura, and you are...?"

The blonde stood there for a few seconds taking in what had just happened "hmm..." _"Mimiko...Mimiko, that name sounds familiar ...but why?"_ "Cry. Cry Marcus."

"Hmm..." Mimiko said "...Nice to meet you Cry. Now, as I said before, I'm going to dress you like a lady...whether you do not wish to or not." She states firmly. She looks Cry up and down, mumbling "You seem familiar...Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not quite sure" looks at Mimi _"I wonder..."_ "Did you work for... trader who often visited an Element Organization"

"I...I did...he was my father." she states, her eyes narrowing to pin pricks "How would you know...?"

The blonde stood unfazed trying to recall her memory "Didn't you visit the lighting base once opr twice"

"I did. I was friends with this giggly girl...she was about 3 years younger than I was..."

"Was there an older blonde with pale eyes with her whom had scars on his neck and back?"

"Yeah there was...He was a cutie." she says, grinning a bit.

"Than..." her facial expression falters and then is quickly is replaced with a fake smile "You meant my older brother and me! I thought you looked familiar!"

'' I was the one you sold those elemental decorative fans too."

"Really? huh..." she chuckled "Well, those fans where worthless...just flashy little trinkets...Sorry about that kiddo."

"Well I'm glad to tell you not any more..."

"What? What do you mean? 'Not any more...?'"

Cry smirked and reached behind her to unclasp one of the fans and then handed it to Mimi "After a while of playing with them I took it upon myself to modify them some. I replaced the wood with harden steel and then proceeded to infuse multiple charkas into them. They can now block or redirect attacks or infuse my charka with them to boost my attacks" looks to Mimi "Sooo... what ya think"

Mimiko flips it open, giving it a few twirls, before handing it back "Not bad kid. Personally, I thought you'd be one of those kiddies who'd have died first year of training..." she chuckled "...Proved me wrong...so, what's up? Where's that cute brother of yours?"

Cry's face goes emotionless "I-I don't...know" Cry looked away

Mimiko shrugs, catching the fact she probably doesn't wanna talk about it "Any way...who ya meeting shrimp?"

"Shrimp?''

"Your short." she said, shrugging. It was true Mimiko stands a good 5 inches taller than Cry.

"An old friend... Why"

"No reason, I'm just a nosey person."

"Well-" Cry stopped mid-sentence "OH SHIT!"

"'Oh shit' what kid?" she said, her arm across her chest. By now Cry had ducked behind the door, while Mimiko just stood there watching until Cry grabbed her wrist yanking her to the ground. "Shhh…" Cry peeked around the door, and scanned the crowd until she found whom she was looking for and pointed to a tall man with raven hair and light (piercing) green eyes. He too was scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. After finding him Cry looked at Mimiko with the face that of a young child hoping not to be discovered "Him."

Mimiko looked him over once before chuckling to herself "Him? He looks nice..." She says, stepping out, and waving. "HEY! OVER HERE! YOU WHO!"

At this sudden out-burst the man spun on his heel and turned his attention to the young black haired women waving like a mad-man or in this case a mad-women. In an instant he locked eyes with her and glared. After a few seconds his eyes traveled to a young messy blonde hiding behind the door. He sighed. He'd been looking all over for her. "Cry…" he said walking over to the women he hung his arm over the door and glared at the blonde.

The women smiled "Oh, sorry I had stolen her away...I was trying to make her appear more... appropriate...for her outing with you! Are you her boyfriend?"

The man just glared at the women and then at Cry whom looked away and back at the women "No. And she doesn't need to be here. Thank you for your concern but we're leaving now" he said as he reached for Cry's arm

Mimiko glared, and in a swift motion, her hand is on his arm, squeezing tightly "First of all...don't touch a woman without her consent." she said, between clenched teeth, her grip like steel. "Second of all...she can do whatever she wants...you are not her parent..." In another swift motion, Mimiko has his arm behind his back, forcing it upwards. "Lastly, You will **not** disrespect her by grabbing her in such a manner."

The man smirked, as where Cry gawked but quickly recovered. The man on the other hand was not surprised "So you must be Mimiko Makura I've heard **a lot **about you" In one swift movement he brought her around in front of him and held her to him ready to break her ribs. "Well what will you do now? Hmm…?" he said into her ear.

She chuckled, both eyes showing as her hair fell from her face "Ah, so my infamy has caught up to me...Well, I know who you are from your clothes, Mr. Daisuki..." she says, in a low voice, in his ear, a slight purr to it, Her hand rests on his shoulder. "I may have acted before I thought...if I may ask, could I seek a pardon for my actions?" With eyes widened the man pushed her away from him as Cry stood for fear her friend was to be injured.

"Why would I, you've bothered her" points to Cry "and delayed us enough I don't really care for events such as to night"

"GIL! THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!"

Mimiko chuckled loudly, and holds her sides, brushing her hair from her eyes. A reddish mark can be seen, trailing down the side of her face, hiding under her mask "My good man...Delays delays delays...Let me get your friend dressed, and I'll gladly return her...in perfect condition, I swear by the Phoenix of Nachang."

Gil was slowly losing his patience "I said she's fine clothes at her apartment are fine thank you "goes to grab cry again''

She glares, and grabs his arm, this time, spinning, and pinning him against the wall, her knee resting on his crotch "And I said not to touch her..." she hissed, through her teeth. Her eyes were locked onto his, and he could see them. The crystal clear eyes of the Makura family. He'd probably read about the legends surrounding the eyes.

Gil just sighed and looked at cry and then to a very pissed off Mimiko standing infront of him... "Fine, fine you win." his eyes narrowed "But only this once will I allow this" turns to look at Cry "Got it?" Cry nodded slightly. While Mimiko just smirked and patted his cheek "Good boy! See you in a half an hour darling!" and with that she grabbed Cry and took off into the depths of the shop.

In that half an hour, Mimiko washed, painted, and clothed Cry (somewhat against her will) When they were done, Mimiko pushed Cry out into the opening.

"What do you think?" Said the dark haired lady, as she stepped out as well, dressed in a pale green, knee length kimono, with a mahogany sash.

There where black dragons, and some red flowers on her dress, which made up most of the designs: "WOW! This is wonderful" said Cru as she began to spinning around giggling like a child. Gil's eyes widen slightly.

Mimiko chuckled, and leaned on the door "Like what yah see?" she asks, brushing aside her dress to show more leg. Gil just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Cry whom was STILL spinning around giggling like a child. She wore a pale blue kimono with sliver dragonflies she wore a white under layer and a sliver sash. Mimiko chuckled "She looks cute..." after a few minutes of spinning like crazy Cry began to lose her balance.

From behind, a pair of hands gently caught her "Careful now..." said a man, in a soft tone. The hands righted Cry up. Upon turning, she'd see a tall, silver haired man, with a mask covering his face, and his head band covering his eye. Cry stopped giggling her face red, one hand holding her head and the other on the man's forearm. At this exchange Gil moved forward toward the two and was ready to intervene. The man chuckled, and patted her hand, stepping back once he saw Gil and Mimi approaching. "Sorry about that...You looked like you were about to fall."

Mimiko moved toward Gil, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed to slits. Both masked figures look each other in the eye. "So, what's under the mask?" Mimi asks.

"I can ask you the same." the man replies. At that very moment they all could have sworn that they saw the sparks fly between the calm man and enteric young women.

Cry moaned and blinked a few times before getting her bearings "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't hit you or anything did I?" Gil relaxed a bit.

He chuckled "No, not at all. I'm Kakashi Hatake, and you are...?" he asks.

Mimiko glared right at him "Mimiko Makura." Kakashi's eyebrow roses at her name, and he chuckled.

Cry smiled gently and sweetly holding out her small hand "I'm Cry Marcus," looks to Gil "and this is Gil."

He nods at Gil, his one eye trained on him "...So, Gil...are you apart of the Daisuki clan, or do you just like their robes?" he asks, smirking.

Mimiko snorts, hiding behind her hands, as she tries to stifle her laughter.

Cry giggled softly and Gil frowned at Cry's reaction and looked to the smug man Kakashi _"Another wise guy…"_ Kakashi chuckled, looking at Gil "_Hmm, He looks cunning...better watch him and the lady with the mask..."_ "So your name is Cry? Funny...seems like your named after Crying."

Cry froze, "No... actually..." her eyes drifted to her hem that was suddenly interesting with this Gil jumped in _"Damnit!"_"The young lady isn't named after the emotion 'cry'-"

"Gil. Its ok..." Cry's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Kakashi's _I have to be breave, I can't hide it" _"I lost my memory when I was young in an explosion, when I came to I was next to my brother and had no clue whom I was. I later found a slip of paper in my pocket saying "Cry Marcus." and so here I am..." Cry took that moment to look away. "Excuse me but I'd like to go get changed." she than turned on her heel and entered the changing rooms

Kakashi stopped dead, watching her leave "Erm...I apologize about bringing up bad memories..." he says, raising a hand, and rubbing his neck.

Mimiko sighed, shrugging "...Yeah, yeah...we all have bad memories here..." She turns, and shakes her head, heading after Cry "Hun, you alright...?"

Cry didn't answer but only continued to get changed. With a deep sigh Gil began "She's fine. She's strong you know... after her bother went missing she never cried... but worked harder to find him and now this is whom she now, though our past isn't one that anyone would want. Until recently she was alone as a vow to our land I am a vow with some others to look after her. sadly she won't open up to any of us. Either way I'd best be going I have an appointment to go to..." he reaches into his pocket and turns to Mimiko " May I ask a favor?" "_I hope she's reliable." _Mimiko nods towards Gil, as Kakashi stands back, watching them

"Sure, Daisy boy, what do yah need?"

"I have to go right now can you give this to Cry. It's her's. Tell her she can eat out and do whatever tonight, but please tell her to buy that kimono it matches her personality. and this" pulls out two pouches one lite blue with 'CRY' on it and the other pail tan with draw strings" is for you, maybe I needed to get knocked around. Thanks buy yourself something nice." he smirked evilly and then turns on his heel leaving. Kakashi smirked. As Mimiko called after him;

"Thanks! And hey! You have a nice ass!" she says, pretty bluntly, turning, she heads into the changing rooms, leaning on the door of Cry's stall "Hey, Daisuki boy said buy your dress...and pfft, wanna eat out with me? He just gave me your pay or something..." she says, tossing the small bag of money in the air and catching it.

Cry finished getting dressed in her old attire which was as we know dirty and cut and stepped out gracefully and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, But-"

Mimiko looked at her "But what? Buy the dress, Gil said so." she says, shrugging. Kakashi waved a bit, seeming to smile behind his mask.

"I'm not worried 'bout the dress, but I'm sure you both got plans for tonight..."

"Me? Nah, I'm just a spoiled rotten princess with no friends...wanna hang out?" she asks, chuckling.

Kakashi smirked, stepping away from the doorway, and leaned against the entrance.

Cry sighed and thought it over "What about him" she said jarring her thumb in his general direction

"He can come too, if he wants. I'll pay."

Kakashi shrugged "I'm game." _"Unique that's it. That's the word to describe her. Now just-" _"I'm gamed." he called.

"Still are you sure?" Kakashi smirked and Mimiko grinned

"Yeah, why the hell not! I mean it's not like I'm poor."

"I'm sure, I mean hey, free food and a chance to socialize." he chuckles.

Cry sighed "_I just wanted to go home and sleep." _ "I guess I'm in" she said with a pure smile "Where shall we go?" she asked as she checked out.

"I know JUST the place! said Mimiko jumping up and down. Kakashi smirked now he was certain he had to keep an eye on the two…


	2. ThAt FiRsT SpArK

**~That First Spark~**

A young woman, no more than 25, sat on a roof, peering down. Her long black curls flew around her face in the wind. She smirked beneath her black mask, her golden snake eyes narrowing. Her prey was in her sight. She sprung from the roof and leap down in front of the person she had been stalking. A blonde woman looked at her, unimpressed, but a smirk playing at her lips.

"Mimiko Makura, what are you doing?" She asked. The man next to her, who sported silver hair and a mask, was reading his book, not even taking note of the black haired woman. Mimiko, the masked woman, chuckled, and said in a smooth voice "I'm wondering what is under the boy toy's mask…"

The man looked up at this "The 'boy toy' has a name, Mimi, it's, Kakashi." He said a playful tone in his voice.

She chuckled "…I just wanna know what's under the mask.."

"Well…I'll take my mask off if you do the same, Mimi."

Mimi grinned broadly "Fine...On the count of three…" She looked around, seeing that the street was empty. She smirked, and raised a hand to her mask "One. Two. Three!" She ripped her mask away to show the many scars and mottled skin of her burns, while Kakashi…just revealed another mask….Mimi's eye's widened, and she hurriedly put her mask back on "You ass! You cheated this…"

Kakashi's eye just twinkled "You should have just asked…instead of making a bet you couldn't keep…"

She snarled, "I'm gonna get you, Scarecrow! You and your damn books!" and turned on her heel, storming away. Next to Kakashi, Cry was laughing so hard tears where coming from her eyes. "…Oh..my…god…" she held her sides, giggling.

She looked at him "Yah know she's gonna get you back for that now, right?" He nodded "I'm prepared for it…." Cry just shook her head "Good luck with that" a smirk playing her lips.

A day later, Kakashi was frantically searching for his books, Itchi-Itchi Paradise. He was frantic to find them, but his eyes widened when he remembered _Mimiko…_ He quickly exited his home, and began his search for her. After many hours of searching for the dark haired woman, he realized that it was just a goose chase. He sighed deeply "…That girl.." He mumbled, trudging home.

When he reached his door, he realized, she was standing there with a smug little smirk on her face. "Missing something, Scarecrow?" she asked playfully

"…Yes…my books…Now hand them over…"

"Want them, you gotta show me what's under your mask…"

He scoffed a bit "Sorry, no deal…now hand over my books…"

"Fine, come and get them…"

His eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer, but before he could even react, she was gone in a puff of smoke." MIMIKO!" He yelled, irritated. He followed her trail through, around, up, down and around the city. When he finally stopped, he was out of breath. He seated himself in an alley way, where he found Cry, behind a garbage can. He looked at her, smiling "Hello Cry…what are you doing?"

She held up a book, with the name _Itchi-Itchi Paradise_ his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped a bit "..you had them all this time?"

She nodded "…Mimiko made you run around the whole city after her, didn't she?"

"…Yes..."

"I knew she would…"

"You two are evil little demons…you know this, right?" C

ry nodded, smirking "…Yah should have just showed her what was under the mask in the first place…then all of this could have been avoided…"

Kakashi face palmed and mumbled what sounded like "…-uck my life…" He said simply in reply.

Cry just laughed, "Sorry. And, yes, your life does indeed suck…"


	3. ThE DaY ThE POpcoRN BuRnEd

Ok I know the last chap was short, as in **VERY** short. Gomen! Forgive me. This chap will be longer and hopefully more fun... I know I had a blast writing this. Please excuse the OCs but I had them and thought I should use them. I hope you like them. I promise to bring in other standard characters. I believe after this things will be back on track. Please rate comment etc. much appreciated. And so in keeping things short (and wanting candy) here you go. Enjoy!

**~The Day The PopcORN Burned~**

It was a sunny day in Konoha village, when two women were spotted near the well-known Jounin Kakashi's, House. The women could be described as "A dark beauty" and "A reluctant Blonde". The dark haired woman was dragging the fair haired one along the streets, by her hands. The blonde cried out "Mimiko Makura, I will **not** help you with this! I swear by the Hokage's breasts!"

The other woman, Mimiko chuckled darkly "Darling Cry, I swear by Scarecrow's porn, that you **will**

help."

The blonde, Cry, sighed loudly "Whyyy are we doing this again?"

"Payback for the mask incident..."

"Are you **still** sore about that?"

"...Yes."

Cry rolled her eyes a bit, and sighed deeply "I'll be look out..."

"Great! Call me if you see tall, light, and sallow!" Mimi said happily, throwing open the door, and waltzing in. Little did she know, Kakashi was sitting in his back room, meditating. He had heard everything, and a sly grin was plastered across his face. He leaned back, and relaxed, letting Mimiko think she had the upper hand.

Mimiko had pulled the books, _"Itchi-Itchi Paradise"_ and snickered, placing them to the side in a box, she carefully replaced them with pictures of popcorn, and female hygiene products. She left a little note hanging on the end of the bed, saying;

_"Want your stuff?_

_I wanna see under your mask,_

_Enjoy the popcorn and the tampons,_

_Scarecrow,_

_you'll need 'em for the blood vessel's your about to burst!_

_~ Sincerely, Mimiko and kidnapped Cry~"_

She snickered, and stood, taking the boxes, she stepped to the side. What Mimiko hadn't noticed, was that Kakashi had ventured into the room, and had been standing behind her. He smirked broadly, and reached out, grabbing her shoulder. Mimiko, having been startled, swirled, in the act of summoning a fire ball. She stopped, and stared, slack jawed "...Scarecrow...your here?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd have the guts to follow through with this Mimi..."

She sighed, crossing her arms, not noticing the fact a small flame was still swirling around on her hands. One little spark fell from her hands, and hit the books, sending them ablaze instantly. "SHIT! Mimiko yelled stomping the books out while cursing under her breath. When finished, most of the books where ashes. It was now Kakashi's turn to be slack jawed. Mimiko shrugged "Oops?" she said slowly backing away. Kakashi turned, eyes narrow, as he threw open the door, making Cry fall backwards into the house. As she did, she yelped, falling backward into him. Mimiko grinned, looking at the scene infront of her. Cry was in Kakashi's lap, and she could have **sworn **he had a sly grin on his face. Cry blushed lightly, and quickly scrambled up. Kakashi stood, and crossed his arms "You Ms. Makura, are buying me new books."

"Like **HELL** I will be." She said firmly.

"Oh you will be, Mark my words- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled as Mimi reached into her pocket and threw a smoke bomb running out the door, laughing cackling wildly as she dragged Cry along screaming "CAN CATCH US SCARECROW!"

From above, on the rooftops, a young man, with black hair and green piercing eyes, watched them. His eyes narrowed as he sighed _"Why?"_ he thought to himself. Turning around, he followed the two women via rooftop. As they turned to go down an alleyway he sighed and leapt down in front of them, arms crossed. They stop dead, looking at the man puzzled "Gil? What are you doing here…?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Ms. Makura, Cry…"

Cry held up her hands in defense "I'm innocent! I swear!"

Kakashi chuckled catching the girls attention. He was leaning against the alley wall blocking their escape behind them "Oh no Cry, you are for from innocent."

Cry smirked hands on hips "How would you know-?"

Just than Mimiko made a gagging noise, shaking her head "Get a room you two…"

"I must say I agree with Ms. Makura. Please stop this nonsense."

Mimiko grinned broadly "I didn't know ya liked me enough to agree with me, Daisuki!"

"I enjoy your company in … small amounts."

"AH… spoil sport."

Kakashi sighed "Alright Mimi, Cry, you ladies are cornered… time to pay for your crimes…"

"Literally…" Mimiko moaned, shaking her head "How much do I own yah…?"

"Oh no, you're coming shopping with me, Mimi."

"Uh…" Mimi blanched her face red "Really?"

Kakashi grinned "Really."

"Fuck you, Scarecrow!"

Kakashi grinned a bit, leaning down to her face " Is that a proposition?"

"Like hell it is." She said, glaring. Her hair had fallen from her face, revealing both of her crystal clear spiral eyes. Kakashi's own eyes narrowed, and he stepped away from her.

"Alright, come along." He says, simply, before turning, and walking away.

Mimiko groaned loudly, while Cry sighed "See? This is what happens when you drag me into this stuff Mimiko!"

"Ah shut it, Blondie, I'll make it up to yah later."

Gil sighed a bit, tailing after them "Aren't you forgetting someone, Ms. Makura?"

"Shut it Gil, I'll get to you later, I mean, you can't go making out in the streets now can you?" She said, playfully. Gil turned his head away, like he's coughing, but in reality, he's blushing slightly.

"Ms. Makura, may I ask for you to please keep your mind from the gutter?"

"You can ask honey, but it ain't gonna happen."

Gil signed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Dear lord…"

As they approached the shop where Kakashi was waiting, Mimiko felt her stomach drop in dread. He had a sly grin on under his mask, she could tell. "Ah, welcome to my favorite shop…Mimiko, please step this way…"

Several hours later, Mimiko was still trying to find every one of the books she owed Kakashi.

"No, that one." He said, pointing.

Mimiko muttered "Dammit, it's more expensive…."

"Well, you **did** say you'd buy…"

She turned, throwing the book to the side "Fuck you and your books!" she says loudly, grabbing Cry around the waist, and tossing down a smoke bomb. In an instant, the store was filled with smoke, and She and Cry where running out of the building.

As the smoke cleared, Gil and Kakashi looked at each other "…you know where she's going, Mr. Daisuki?"

"Indeed I do…To Mimiko's mansion..." Kakashi nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gil simply left via the door, to meet the silver haired man, on the front steps of the Makura home.

Once they arrived, they saw Mimiko through the front window. She was hiding Cry under her bed. They chuckled a bit, and knocked at the door.

"In a moment!" called a disgruntled Mimiko. Throwing open the door, they saw she was adorned in nothing but a small robe, which didn't hide much. She was holding it closed in front of her chest, and smirking "Can I help you boys…?" She says, in a smooth, sultry voice. Gil looked away, hiding his blush, and Kakashi simply stared, slack jawed.

From under the bed, Cry let out a yelp "Fuck it! There's a dead cat under here!" She says, flipping the large bed from off of herself. She glared, and pointed right to Mimiko "We're cleaning your house."

Mimiko clenched her fists to her side, yelling "You were supposed to stay hidden!" In her act, she let her robe fall open, revealing her dark body. Gil turned right around, and Kakashi's nose gushed blood. Cry walked over to Mimiko, and grabbed her by the robe, pulling her inside.

"Spring Cleaning!" she called, as she made Mimiko get dressed.

The men looked between each other, and nodded, the same thought passing through their minds. It was a silent agreement to walk into the house, and help the girls calm down. Gil stepped in, and grabbed Mimiko around her waist, and slung her over his shoulder. She yelped, and wiggled, but sadly, he was stronger than she was. Kakashi did the same to Cry, who was just crossed her arms, and pouted. She pointed to Mimiko and said, in a whiny way "She started all of this! And her house is **filthy!** There was a dead cat under her bed!"

"It wasn't a dead cat it was a stuffed rabbit! Get it right yah dumb blonde!" Mimiko called back, pouting, her arms crossed.

Both men carried their respective women to the small lake had near Mimiko's home, and tossed the women in. As they landed in the water, both ladies yelped. Mimiko surfaced, and glared, Grabbing both men by their legs, and yanking them in.

Both men made sounds of fright, and anger, as they were pulled under the water. As they surfaced, they saw the two women giggling. Mimiko's mask had fallen, and her hair was pushed away, revealing her burnt, but lovely face. Gil couldn't help but stare a bit, and when Mimi caught this, she instantly yanked her mask up, glaring "What? Something wrong with my face? Or do yah got a staring problem?"

Gil blanched "Erm, no…but…what happened?"

"None of your business, Daisy boy." She snaps at him

Cry and Kakashi exchanged looks, and backed slightly away. Gil sighed, and swam over to her. Grabbing her by her face, he yanked down her mask, and mumbled "Please forgive me for this…" as he pressed his lips to hers.

Cry jumped in the air, fists raised "Woot! Woot! I knew it!" Kakashi chuckled a bit, shaking his head "Ah, young love…" he said, laced with a bit of sarcasm.

Mimi was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up to the sides of Gil's head, and kissing him back. When they broke away, Mimiko was beaming "Thanks for the kiss, lover boy."

"…You are welcome, Ms…Mimiko." He says, a light blush tinting his face.

Kakashi leaned down, to whisper "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Indeed Kakashi, I could tell by the way they acted around each other…"

As the night grew on, Fireworks brightened the sky, and Mimiko and Gil, sat under the sakura trees, talking quietly for the rest of the evening, while Kakashi, and Cry wandered the stalls and venders.

In the end, it was a good night, for everyone.


End file.
